Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical device. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to medical device for monitoring physiological parameters of a person and communicating the monitored physiological parameters.
Discussion of Related Art
Human body temperature is one of the vital parameters that may have to be monitored. Body temperature may be measured using electronic or non-electronic thermometers. A thermometer may be placed in the oral cavity or at the axilla to take measurements. Such conventional techniques require a care taker to take such measurements, especially when the measurements have to be taken on an infant. Another disadvantage of such conventional techniques is that continuous measurement of body temperature may not be practically feasible. Further, such techniques are intrusive in nature, and can be quite inconvenient if the measurement has to be taken while the person is asleep. Further, body temperature is conventionally measured when the person is asleep or when the person is ready for body temperature measurement by standing, sitting or any form that facilitates body temperature measurement. At times it is also important to measure body temperature when the person is carrying out day to day activities. However, the conventional technique may set a limitation whereby the person carrying out an activity has to stop his activity for having the temperature measurement taken. Further, conventional techniques fail to provide a context in which body temperature was measured.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there may be a need for a technique to enable continuous monitoring of body temperature and provide a context under which the body temperature was measured.
The background section is not intended to define the scope of the invention.